


Wrap Me Up, Baby

by EWTP



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Mostly Smut, Not Beta Read, Nurse Peter, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, decent writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: White, red, and a dash of pleasure.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 185





	Wrap Me Up, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic, wish me luck.
> 
> (I'll probably change the name of this one-shot a couple of times)

Wade heard the little shriek before he saw where it came from.

And sure, one would say showing up to the object of your affection’s home caked in blood and riddled with bullet holes was _not _the way to romance the fuck out of them, but who cares?

He’d at least thought Peter would have been out doing school things, considering the millions of things the kid insists he do (though he knew for a fact May was out, which was for the best).

A moment later, Peter came and pressed his little hands against Wade’s chest, urging him to lean against the wall. Wade would have made an inappropriate comment at the touch, yet when their eyes met, he couldn’t help but feel like the biggest asshole in the universe.

Warm doe eyes were staring up at him through a thick layer of un-shed tears, drawing attention away from his adorably quivering bottom lip. Long lashes fluttered with every blink- blinks that were meant to contain the tears.

Those browns then snapped down, hands following their line of sight.

Wade groaned at the small movement put on the blade sticking into him (huh, he forgot about that one) and Peter immediately distanced himself.

“I’m fine.” Wade tried, shrugging off the wall. “It’s ok.”

“Wade…”

Wade held an arm up, where various cuts had already started to stitch themselves back together. “See?” Peter moved closer, that pouty lip stirring something deep in his chest. “I’m already starting to heal.”

Peter’s eyes wandered to the cuts, which were, sure enough, nearly gone. Wade grinned down at the boy, slipping his arm around Peter’s waist.

Peter kept on pouting, which was confusing Wade in more ways than one.

Before he could dwell on it any longer, small fingers were reaching up and sliding the mask off Wade’s head.

Once his mask was pulled away, Wade pressed Peter flush against his body, grinning down at the light pink face below.

“Hi there.”

Peter tried to hide away, moving his gaze down and pressing his arms to firm shoulders. “H-Hi.”

Wade stole a mind-numbingly deep kiss from Peter’s open mouth, his hands running up and down the length of that impossibly tiny waist.

Peter pulled away with a gasp, his cheeks burning.

“Well would you look at that,” Wade mussed, tilting Peter’s chin up to meet his gaze, “such a pretty boy, hm?”

Peter sputtered around in his arms, pushing at his chest and leaning backwards. Wade let him pull away, watching as that mop of brown curls scurried over to the door. “I-I’ll be right back!”

Wade chuckled to himself, filing away the image of Petey’s beautiful blush for _later _purposes.

He winced when the sudden movement irritated the stab wound at his side, pulling and scrapping the dagger against healing muscles. Wade ignored the sting, taking a seat on his baby’s twin bed and relaxing back against the headboard.

It wasn’t that long before light foot-steps echoed throughout the hallway, coming closer and closer to the door Peter had left slightly ajar.

“Well well well, my little spider, what-“

Wade froze, mouth agape and eyes completely trained on the small figure.

There, at the doorway, Peter stood in the most innocent stance there could be. He stood shyly, hands tucked behind his back and feet toeing at nothing.

What _really _made Wade lose all forms of speech were the garments clinging to Peter’s cute, perfect little body.

A plain white nurse’s outfit fitted snuggly to Peter’s curves, running down to just below his modesty. There was a classic red circle and white cross embedded just above a breast pocket, the rest of the outfit being completely white. A collar was fitted against his slender neck, a button or two left undone to expose just enough to still be considered innocent. Two slits at the bottom of the one-piece made the material very easy to move aside and expose _everything._

The uniform fit angelically, accentuating the curves of that beautiful waist to those wide hips and slender thighs.

And of course, no nurse outfit was complete without an adorable little hat, the same cross design printed right in the center of it.

“…Wade?”

That’s when Wade tuned back in, quizzically staring at Peter fidgeting by the door.

“Um,” Peter mumbled, stepping into the room cautiously, “a-are you- I mean- is everything okay?”

Wade just stared, taking a long and generous look at his boyfriend. After what seemed like a few minutes in silence, Peter opened his mouth to surely say something stupidly adorable, though Wade cut him off before he could utter a word. “What’s all this? Not that I don’t like what I see.”

As if on cue, Peter immediately looked away and began fidgeting again. Wade leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head and relishing in the slight burn the stretch brought.

“I just…” Peter moved closer, looking suddenly worried and grazing a hand by a few bullet wounds, “you’ve always said I was committing a ‘crime against humanity’ for not wearing a nurse’s uniform.” He bit his lip, offering a shy smile.

Wade grinned, dully noting when Peter pulled out a first aid kit from behind his back. “Well, was I wrong?” He mumbled more to himself, raking his eyes over Peter.

Peter blushed, taking his place in between Wade’s propped up and dangling leg. He dug through the kit, placing some items aside and pulling out a tall bottle of rubbing alcohol and a few rolls of bandages.

Wade took the alcohol out of Peter’s hands, throwing it somewhere to the side as Peter fixed him with an adorable glare.

“Excuse me.” He crossed his arms over his chest, which _holy shit._

“Yes, princess?”

“I needed-” Before Peter could say anything else, Wade promptly took hold of the dagger protruding from his side, swiftly yanking it out and throwing it out of the open window. Peter gasped. _“Wade!”_

“Didn’t even sting.” Wade grabbed at Peter’s hips, pulling him fully on to his lap. “Okay, maybe a tiny bit.”

“Stop doing that.” Peter smacked him on the shoulder, ignoring the grunt coming from the other. Wade, in turn, pressed a series of kisses to Peter’s squishy cheek, watching the way his pout turned into a smile.

A few moments later Wade went lax, settling for running his hands up and down Peter’s plush thighs as he addressed the visible wounds on his torso. At some point, Peter had asked Wade to take off his suit (which Wade happily complied with yet was ordered to put on a pair of pajama pants he kept stashed in Peter’s room). As soon as that was dealt with, he immediately pulled Peter back to his lap, much to his baby’s embarrassment. 

Peter focused on cleaning the blood off Wade’s skin and wrapping the deeper cuts in a layer of bandages, absentmindedly sticking his tongue out in concentration. Wade went in for a kiss, grinning and warning Peter to _not _do that unless he wanted to start something dirty.

Peter, the blessed little angel he was, slipped his tongue back in his mouth and pressed his lips together tightly for the remainder of their endeavor.

Once those tiny hands ran down Wade’s side and stopped at the stab wound, Peter bit his lip.

“Don’t stop now, baby.” Wade closed his eyes, running his hands up those thighs and under the _very short_ length of that uniform.

Peter kept his touch light, afraid to cause any extra harm as he cleaned and bandaged the last of the wounds. As soon as that was done, Peter pressed his hands to Wade’s firm abdomen. “…What happened?”

Wade cracked an eye open, his heart nearly stopping at the sight of that tilted head and big browns looking up at him through fluttery lashes.

Wade cooed, unable to resist pinching the handful of Peter in his hands.

Peter yelped.

“A little run-in with some mafia guys.” Wade pulled Peter impossibly closer, sliding his hands under the open slits to grope and knead that perky ass.

Peter, now pressed against Wade’s front, blushed brightly at the attention his behind was receiving. He laid a palm on Wade’s chest, gently pushing away so he could look up at his boyfriend. “Mafia?”

“Ye-p.” Wade said, popping the ‘p’ and placing a quick kiss to Peter’s cheek. “Took care of it, though.”

Peter crinkled his nose. “_‘Took care of it’_?”

“Don’t worry baby boy.” Wade flipped the back of the outfit up, growling when he saw the little treasure underneath. He lifted his hand and brought it down for a loud _smack!_ “I didn’t unalive anybody.”

Peter, mortified by the loud spank, turned his face into the crook of Wade’s neck. He muffled the little sighs threatening to escape his mouth as Wade continued to knead his behind.

Wade’s fingers trailed closer and closer to the place that made Peter blush bright red just thinking about it (despite all their other adventures behind closed doors).

Wade, on the other hand, was having the time of his life leaning over his baby and spreading those delectable cheeks open, watching the way his ass ate the tiny white panties he had gifted to Peter some time ago.

“You’re so pretty, Petey-pie.”

“O-Oh-” Peter moaned, unable to hold back any longer once he felt the hardness that was pressing up into him.

Wade entertained himself quite fervently, smacking those globes and watching as they turned a light pink. By then, Peter was a shaking and moaning mess clinging to Wade’s form.

Wade took Peter by the wrists while his other hand squeezed a handful of ass, enjoying the pleased cry those gestures elicited.

“Petey…” Wade peered over Peter’s hands, moving them over to the side and ghosting his mouth over Peter’s cheek.

“Mm-” Peter leaned into the touch, pressing his legs together and moving along with Wade’s gentle rocking motion. He squeezed his eyes shut, too embarrassed by the blatant sexual tension in the air.

“Use your words, honey.”

Peter moaned, a delicious shiver traveling down his spine as Wade pressed his lips to the skin right below his ear. _“Wade…”_

_Smack!_

“Try again, sweetheart.”

Peter inhaled a shaky breath of air- he could almost _see _the devilish smirk grazing Wade’s lips. “I’m sorry-” he gasped, the sting of another smack leaving his skin heated, “P-Please… touch me…”

Wade pressed wet little kisses to wherever he could reach, moving downward across that unmarked neck. As he trailed lower, his sweet kisses turned to deeper, more aggressive sucking.

He just _had _to markup that milky white canvas. 

Peter squirmed at the assault his neck was currently under, though found himself firmly trapped by the arm around his hips and the hand encasing both his wrists.

Just when Wade was sure his little Petey couldn’t take it anymore, Wade moved away from his neck with a loud _pop_, taking the time to admire the red splotches that would no doubt turn a pretty purple.

Peter turned back to face Wade, only to whimper as Wade pressed their lips together. It was a fairly innocent kiss, their lips moving oppositely to the hips grinding against one another.

Wade ran his hand up Peter’s side, momentarily pinching the hip in his grasp. Peter gasped, which Wade took as an opportunity to slip his tongue in to that warm, wet, _delicious_ cavern.

Peter lost himself in the heated bliss, paying minimal attention to the shifting around Wade was doing. It had been a while since they had a moment like this, since they were allowed to be alone and enjoy the close proximity of each other. Peter never said it, yet Wade could tell he absolutely loved feeling small and helpless in his grasp.

While Peter was distracted, Wade had reached for the bottle of lube in his utility belt (which he placed beside him for this very reason) and slicked up a few of his fingers.

Peter jerked back, not expecting the way Wade yanked his panties to the side and exposed his hole. “Wha-” Wade slowly pressed a finger in, sliding it in an inch before pulling it back out. _“Oh-”_

“What was that?” Wade teased, pressing his finger back in.

Peter mewled, squeezing his legs together in the heat of the moment. Wade took pity on his baby, gently releasing his wrists and bringing his hand to the bulge at the front of Peter’s little outfit.

Peter only nuzzled into the crook of his neck, the cute little hat toppling over and falling to the ground. Wade leaned a bit forward, watching the way his finger sunk into Peter and disappeared behind that gorgeous behind.

“Please…” Peter panted, his breath hot needy right against Wade’s ear. _“Please…!”_

Wade decided to comply, sinking his finger all the way in. Peter cried out, wiggling his hips in hopes for _some _friction.

“Shh, my sweet little pumpkin.” Wade cooed, pulling the outfit up to Peter’s waist. “You’re doing so good…”

A shiver ran down Peter’s spine, the cool air hitting his heated skin.

After about a minute of Peter helplessly grinding himself against Wade’s finger, Wade began to pull it away.

“N-No!” Peter begged, his hands coming up to grip at Wade’s shoulders. “Please, d-don’t...”

Wade smirked, bringing his hand up to thumb at Peter’s (pouty) lower lip. “’Gotta say, baby boy, you’re a terrible nurse.” He took his finger out, quickly adding two more to join the previous one. “You should be the one taking care of me.”

Peter moaned at the new fervor, wincing only at the slight burn the sudden intrusion brought. The discomfort didn’t last long, seeing as Wade began to focus less on teasing and more on pleasuring the love of his life.

Wade hooked his fingers slightly to the left, thrusting in and out, _in and out._

_“Oh!” _Peter yelped, shying away from that sweet spot deep inside him being repeatedly assaulted. It was a wonder to him, how Wade somehow just _knew _where to hit and what to say and- and-

Wade grinned as Peter muffle his noises, trying and failing to do so under the repeated onslaught of pleasure.

_“Baby boy.” _Wade growled, spanking that perky ass one last time (well, probably not for the _last _time that night).

The sloshes and squelches of the lube against Wade’s fingers and Peter’s skin filled the air, sounding extremely dirty to Peter’s ears, yet serving as a huge turn on every time he’d hear such noise. Wade, on the other hand, enjoyed the raw noise of filling Peter up and fucking him as fast or as slow as the mood set it to be.

A white-hot ball of pleasure built up in Peter’s stomach, it’s contents threatening to spill over at the pure attention his prostate was currently receiving. 

“I-I’m gonna- I- _Mm-_”

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Wade whispered, doubling the speed at which he was thrusting in, “come for daddy.”

Peter nearly screamed, moaning all too sweetly as he came. Wade continued fingering him until the very end, where Peter began to whimper and quiver at being overstimulated.

Slowly, Wade ceased his thrusting, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his all-too-tight pajama bottoms. Peter melted into Wade’s embrace, panting and riding out the last bit of pleasure left over.

Wade was all too happy to wrap his arms around Peter, listening to his worn-out, breathy noises.

“I’m definitely coming back to be treated by you, my little nurse.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I _ might _ update this and add some more smut, but we'll see. No promises :p
> 
> Here's the [link](https://www.phazewholesale.com/media/catalog/product/cache/5/thumbnail/1000x/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/8/6/868.jpg) to the inspiration for the outfit, if any of you want it. 
> 
> It got unexpectedly sappy _ (kinda) _ near the end, but I like that for this couple :)
> 
> _ Posted: November 11, 2019 _


End file.
